1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer rotor-type multi-pole generator including a plurality of coils wound around a large number of protruding poles provided around an outer periphery of a stator core through a bobbin, a plurality of fitting tube portions integrally provided on the bobbin to pass through the stator core over opposite ends of the stator core, and a plurality of terminal members made of a conductive metal and fitted into the fitting tube portions with their opposite ends protruding from the fitting tube portions, each coil being connected to one end of the terminal members. The invention particularly relates to an improvement in the structure of connection of the coil to one end of the terminal member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an outer rotor-type multi-pole generator is already known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.9-93849 and the like, wherein the coil is connected to one end of the terminal member by soldering.
It is common that a so-called magnet wire with its outer periphery covered with an insulating skin is used as the coil. In an outer rotor-type multi-pole generator designed so that coils are connected to terminal members by soldering as in the above known outer rotor-type multi-pole generator, an operation for peeling off the insulating skin of the magnet wire is required before the soldering, resulting in a complicated operation for connecting the coils to the terminal members and in an increased number of steps of the connecting operation.